Between The Lines
by Bibliophile88
Summary: When Lily and James started dating 7th year many students at Hogwarts were shocked. However, most of those who payed attention over the years thought it was about damn time. A story about the subtlety of love.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Beginning**

Eleven year-old Sirius Black didn't pay much attention to the red headed girl quietly sniffling in the corner of the compartment, until he noticed his newly found friend trying exceedingly hard _not_ to notice her. The other boy pushed his round, thin-rimmed glasses up his nose in an almost nervous fashion, while his attention darted around every single corner and crevice of the room, except hers.

James Potter had seemed OK before they entered compartment, Sirius reasoned. In fact, he already had several good points in his favor. One being that Sirius's mother had scoffed and groaned when the lanky boy introduced himself on the platform and the other was that he'd had _Quidditch Through the Ages_ clutched in his grip at the time. Of course, his mother's disdain was really all the excuse Sirius needed to make fast friends with James, but sharing a love of sport did help things along immensely.

He'd also acted perfectly normal when they were discussing Wizard's Chess strategies, a few minutes ago, too. Well, maybe it wasn't odd at all, Sirius mused. Perhaps there was something hideous about the girl that had escaped his notice and now his messy haired comrade was making a valiant effort not to stare at the deformity.

Sirius, however, was not as courteous as James. If there was some disgusting malformation about the girl, he wanted to see it! His gray eyes scrupulously scanned the red head. Her face was pressed against the windowpane, her shoulders trembling slightly. Much to his dismay, Sirius could find nothing outwardly wrong with the way she looked nor could he see anything really extraordinary about her either, except for perhaps her hair. It wasn't the usual flaming hair- bright oranges and copper swirled together with nuisances of red undertones- that most gingers sported. No, her hair didn't flame- instead it seemed to quietly glow like embers-an understated dark red twirling with deep shades of cedar and gold.

But red hair wasn't something that kept eleven year olds entertained like a giant wart or some repulsive disfigurement, like a third nostril. Nor did it explain why James was acting as though looking directly at her would turn him into stone! Sirius leaned over, "anything wrong, mate?"

James started a bit and blinked a few times, as though Sirius had just woken him from a daydream.

"Hmm? What? No. Why?"

Sirius shrugged, "no reason."

Perhaps he had imagined James's strange behavior. Or maybe he just really didn't like red heads. Well, in any case it didn't really matter. There were more important things to discuss, Sirius decided. And just as he opened his mouth to resume their earlier discussion on chess, the compartment door slid open.

There in the threshold was a scrawny, sallow skinned boy who, by the looks of his hair, had forgone the use of shampoo for the last week or so. The new boy's attention was solely focused on the girl in the corner. She glanced at him frowning, her emerald iris's shining with moisture.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, tightly.

"Why not?" The greasy newcomer enquired.

Bored, Sirius stopped listening and shifted in his seat to a lounging position, his leg half hanging off. The uneaten chocolate frog weighing down his pocket hit against his thigh reminding him that he was rather famished and the food cart wouldn't be around for at least another half hour-

"You had better be in Slytherin!"

Sirius didn't know why that remark suddenly grabbed his attention. Perhaps, it was because his mother had been threatening the exact same thing since he was in the womb, except there was usually some sort of derogatory term following or preceding the demand when she said it.

"Slytherin?" It seemed Sirius wasn't the only eavesdropper. James's voice was casual, almost uncaring as he threw a lazy smirk at him, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius didn't return the cheeky grin, "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," James replied, a mischievous glint in his hazel orbs, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius returned the smile this time.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an imaginary sword in the air.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad!"

Sirius couldn't help smirking at the theatrics and also feeling just a smidgeon jealous of the fact James was obviously not only proud of his father, but wished to follow in his footsteps. While Sirius had always held out hope that he was actually adopted and someday his real parents would miraculously show up at number 12 Grimmauld place and take him far, far away.

A contemptuous noise coming from the other side of the compartment pulled Sirius back to the present.

"Got a problem with that?" James demanded ready and willing to defend his family's honor.

"No," the unsavory looking boy replied, a slight sneer adorning his thin mouth, "if you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, since you're neither?" Sirius couldn't help but insert. Perhaps, the Greasy Git would think twice about picking a fight if he knew he was out numbered.

James exploded with laughter while the red head stared them down, a look of distaste marring her features. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." She bit out still glaring as she rose from her seat.

"Oooooo…."

Sirius made a noise of amusement when James purposely tried to trip Severus as he walked by.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

The compartment door slammed shut and Sirius noticed James starring at it wearing an odd expression.

"What do you think she sees in him?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The girl. She was rather pretty, didn't you think so?"

Sirius lifted a surprised brow. Apparently, he'd been wrong about James's preferences. His problem wasn't that he didn't like red heads; it was that he preferred them- or was it just her?


	2. The Opposite Sex

**A/N: **So I've had this chapter literally written for weeks! But my account, for some odd reason wasn't letting me edit my stories so I couldn't upload it until now! I swear I'm usually not this flakey when it comes to updating. Thank you to everyone who put me on alerts/favorites lists! :) Also, the quote down below (which probably isn't verbatim, but it's the gist), I know isn't from HP but it just fit the chapter so well- Hope you enjoy!

**The Opposite Sex**

"_They're called the opposite sex because when they say they hate you, you can bet they mean the opposite" (The Mating Game)_

The corners of Remus Lupin's mouth twitch downward when a flash of gold caught his eye. He was at it again, it seemed. Playing 'catch the Snitch' was one of James's favorite, _show off_ techniques. The Quidditch player couldn't seem to help himself from displaying his _immaculate _reflexes to the masses, whenever the opportunity presented itself. Which basically meant anytime between classes, meals and sleep cycles. Remus toyed with the idea of jinxing the blasted thing on more than one occasion the past four years. He often imagined how amusing it would be watching James chase the tiny golden ball around campus, how long would it take him to realize no matter how quick he was the snitch would always evade him? _Hours_, Remus secretly hoped.

Just as the sandy haired boy began pondering, (once again,) the least conspicuous way to go about retrieving the winged object, Sirius suddenly stopped and nudged James hard in the ribcage and pointed down the hall, his lips curled into a devilish grin.

Remus didn't even have to look to know a certain red head had just been sighted. And although James shrugged and gave his friend a _why should I care, _look, his free hand automatically went to his already unkempt, sable hair- messing it up even more.

_And so it begins again_, Remus mused wishing he had a chair to sit down in so he could be moderately comfortably as he watched the show that was inexorably about to unfold. His poor friend just couldn't restrain himself; there were uncontrollable forces manifested deep within James's subconscious requiring that he draw as much attention to himself as possible whenever _she _was around. The snitch, the hair, they were all part of it.

And if Remus was correct (which he most certainly was,) within the next ten seconds some poor unsuspecting classmate was going to have the horrid misfortune of being the butt end of another Potter Prank, unless Snivellus suddenly made an appearance that is. It was inevitable, as certain as the coming of the full moon each month. And, Remus concluded, grimly, the consequences usually proved equally as disastrous.

Despite the fact that James had assured his friends countless times that he had absolutely no _real_ interest in Evans, other than the fact that he took pure enjoyment out of getting a rise out of her. His absolute favorite passed time was seeing how many different shades of red he could get her face turn in one day- _she just makes it so easy! How can I resist?_ He'd say. Except, Remus was beginning to seriously question if ittruly was just her skin James aimed to get under, anymore.

As the emerald eyed Gryffindor drew closer, James whipped out his wand, snitch forgotten, and pointed it at a small boy, who couldn't be any older than a second year, racing down the hall, probably late for class.

Remus felt a twinge of pity for the poor kid. Guilty of nothing more than being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, sympathy didn't stop the loud chortle from escaping the fourth year, as the books and parchment the younger boy had been carrying abruptly exploded out of his hands and scattered around the corridor. Startled, the younger student opened his mouth to shout his surprise, but instead a loud QUACK! Erupted from his throat.

The hallway burst into laughter as the young boy honked wildly, panic written across his horrified face. Sirius clapped James on the shoulder, and the two bent over in a fit of hysterics and even Remus had to admit, though a bit cruel, it was still pretty damned funny. And he didn't doubt the lad, after recovering from his utter humiliation, would be boasting in a few days about how _The_ James Potter had jinxed him to anyone who would listen.

Predictably, the only person who wasn't laughing was Lily Evans. She marched purposefully toward the Marauders wearing a murderous expression. "What's the matter Potter?" She all but sneered, "afraid to pick on someone your own size?"

"Are you volunteering, Evans?" James replied a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

If at all possible Lily glared harder. "Undo it." She demanded.

"Why should I?" James countered, trying to look uninterested.

"Because," Lily began, pulling out her own wand, threateningly. "I asked you to." There was no mistaking the implications behind her stormy expression.

"What's in it for me?" James silently replied to her unspoken threat with a challenging smirk.

Lily's eyes narrowed into two shining emerald slits, "hopefully," she replied, through gritted teeth, "a slight comprehension of human decency."

James waved her comment off, "I've a better idea. How about I'll undo the spell if you go out with me, Evans."

Lily's jaw dropped in shock, her cheeks rapidly coloring.

Well, Remus mused, score one for James. He'd finally found a way to strike the sharp tongued Lily Evans completely speechless. Although, had the werewolf known then that this would become the basic outline for all future Lily and James encounters, he may have pointed out to his friend sooner that asking her out repeatedly, rapidly lost its shock factor.

But at that particular moment the girl looked as lost as a fish in a grassy knoll, her mouth opening and shutting in rapid succession.

"C'mon Evans, what do you say?" James prompted, taking advantage of the temporary silence; "there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, go with me." He ended the request with his signature Potter smile. Remus had once over heard two Ravenclaw girls describe it as a _knicker-melting_ _smile_.

Although, judging by the seething, Lily's knickers seemed to be completely in tact. And she, having finally gotten her wits back, decided that she was most unamused by James's suggestion. Her lips pursed into a thin, white line- her eyes blazed with green fire. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. Her anger seemed to burn hotter when she peered at the wand at his hand. But when her gaze locked directly onto the face of the boy who was allegedly the 'bane of her existence,' Remus noticed her hostile expression faltered slightly.

"You've got some nerve, Potter!"

James, despite his mildly amused expression, clenched his jaw and constricted his hazel orbs into a hard stare as if hoping to telepathically compel Lily to bend to his will.

"It's just a simple question, Evans."

Despite, the aplomb behind James's words, Remus frowned. If he didn't know any better he'd say his friend almost appeared- apprehensive. Which was completely ludicrous- utterly absurd! James was never nervous. Never. He was always irritatingly cool headed and confident, always one hundred percent sure of himself and his actions.

Hell, even when he'd found out about Remus's _furry little problem_, he'd reacted like Remus had told him that he just happened to suffer from nothing more than a nasty cold once a month, instead of Lycanthropy. He'd even been the one that suggested the three remaining Marauders become Animagus to make Remus's transformations easier. He and Sirius had been working diligently on the spell for over two years, (even with Remus beseeching them on several occasions to give it up,) and they were frustratingly close to perfecting it. _Just a few more months, Moony_, James had assured him just last week.

It was hard to fathom James becoming anxious about anything after that. Remus figured if his affliction hadn't caused his messy haired friend to do as much as bat an eyelash, how could a petite, doe eyed, red head make him so edgy? It was almost laughable. Yet, the stiffness in his body language and the alien way his Adam's apple bobbed deeply when he swallowed, all pointed to one conclusion.

James Potter was in fact- uneasy.

Torn between feelings of intrigue and astonishment, Remus's rational side quickly tried to make sense of the interesting new development. Of course, James's response was perfectly understandable, Remus surmised. After all, this was probably the first time in James's life he'd ever been left wanting- unconsciously or not.

Besides, this might be good for him. Things had always come far too easily to James. Like making the Quidditch team first year or getting high marks in his classes when he hardly cracked open a book. James was one of those vexing sort of people who could fall into a barrel of shit and come out smelling like roses.

Except this time, it seemed. Remus couldn't help but take a bit of perverse, guilty pleasure in that fact; finally something that James Potter wasn't infallibly good at- Lily Evans.

"Is that how you get all your dates, Potter?" Lily shot back, "blackmail?"

James's eyes widened at the accusation and Remus begrudgingly applauded Lily. She gave as good, and sometimes better, as she got.

"Watch it, Evans" James twisted his mouth into a condescending, almost cruel smirk. "Be a good girl or I might relinquish my invitation."

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Potter!" Lily growled, "it'll be a cold day in Hell before I ever accept a date from you." Lily shouted the last part, as though raising her voice somehow made the statement more true. "Now undo it, you toerag!" She pointed to the poor second year victim who, like most of the students in the hall, had been so transfixed on the exchange between the sparring duo that he had temporarily forgotten his own personal plight.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll consider it," James antagonized.

Lily fumed, "Will you _please _undo the spell you over stuffed, egotistical, bullying twit!" She raised her wand menacingly and James chuckled.

"All right, Evans, All right. Don't get your knickers in a knot." He recited the counter spell and the younger boy let out a squeak of relief and scrambled to gather up all of his belongings as quickly as possible.

However, Lily didn't appear completely assuaged. She crossed her arms dangerously over her chest and eyed the four boys in front of her expectantly, as though she was for something, or more specifically waiting for _them_ to do something. Remus figured out too late what she wanted and before he could nudge his friends, Lily shrilled, "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Were you all raised by wolves?"

Not even James dared to answer and the red head rolled her eyes, pointed her wand at the boy and murmured softly under her breath. In a quick flash all of the boy's books and parchment came together in a nice neat pile.

"And Potter!" She added, invading James's personal space, "don't think for even a split second that you have any effect whatsoever on my knickers!"

James grinned at her, "I'm not sure I believe you, Evans," his voice was lower and huskier than before his gaze starting to drift lower than it should have, "I think a thorough inspection may be in order."

Lily made an exasperated noise and James brought his eyes back to hers- and just like that everything shifted. The air between them became abruptly heavy and thick, crackling with a peculiar nameless energy. They stood so close their noses almost touched, their gazes locked, their faces flushed, both breathing in short, uneven gasps and both completely oblivious of the world around them.

Remus was sure of two things, one, the palpable current permeating between the two adversaries certainly didn't feel like intimidation or contempt and two, whatever it was, it made him exceedingly uncomfortable. So much so, in fact, that he actually took a step back from the strangely intense scene.

Somehow Lily and James had forgotten that they were still in the middle of a crowded corridor. They also didn't seem to notice that several dozen pairs of eyes were watching them as intently as they were watching each other.

Remus felt like a child who had accidentally walked in on his parents in bed, embarrassed and a bit horrified. Sirius caught his attention looking just as disturbed. _Should we do something_? His gray eyes asked. Remus didn't respond right away, peering back to Lily and James.

He mentally cringed at the thought of what could happen if they let this-er- for lack of a better term- _staring match_- go on much longer. Would one of them finally snap? Would they kill each other? Simply start yelling again? Take up flinging unforgivable curses at one another? Snog each other to death, perhaps? Remus didn't know. He just knew that someone had to put a stop to this- whatever it was. And it appeared that, that someone would have to be him. Remus shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat several times more loudly that necessary.

Lily was the first to register the interruption, blinking several times as her brain belatedly recovered from her trance-like state. Her eyes widened with alarm when she noticed, her current body position. Horrified, she immediately back peddled, the color in her cheeks matching the color of her hair.

She seemed for the second time that day, at a loss for words, but this time it didn't last as long, "I-I hate you, James Potter!"

She did her best to sound earnest. But the hitch in her voice and the slight wobble of her chin didn't escape Remus's attention. Lily had said that exact same phrase at least a hundred times before. However, this was the first time Remus has actually perceived just how completely shallow the words were. The collage of emotions clouding her distinctive emerald orbs included, confusion, bewilderment, anger, and even disdain- but not hate.

Never hate.

Remus noted that instead of hurt, James appeared quite relieved at Lily's statement. Things were back to normal. An incensed Evans he knew how to handle. "No you don't," he whispered, his voice still a pinch on the gravelly side. "Now where is my thank you?" He looked down his nose at her, as if expecting some sort of outlandish display of appreciation.

"Your what?" There was no disturbance in her tone now- no trembling chin- just outrage.

"My thank you. I did as you asked and now I think I deserve a bit of gratitude," he explained, as though he were talking to a toddler. "Nothing fancy, a curtsey maybe or perhaps you could kiss my hand? Really I'll leave it entirely up to you, Evans."

Lily screwed up her face in disgust, but seemed to be having trouble forming a witty comeback; after sputtering unintelligibly for several seconds, she finally decided to give up on being clever.

"Oh, go find a cliff to jump off of!" And with one last furious glance, Lily turned on her heel and stomped down the hall, before James could form a retort.

James watched her go, with a mildly amused, but relaxed expression, "what's her problem?"

"Apparently you, mate," Sirius answered, and then added. "So you fancy Evans, do you?"

"What? No!" James answered too quickly, "of course not! Why would you ask that? I can't stand her!"

"Well," Sirius replied, "I know I always ask out the girls I can't stand." He winked at his other two friends.

James tried to laugh, but it sounded forced and awkward, "I just-I just wanted to see if I could shut her up for two seconds!" he defended, "I wasn't actually serious about taking her to Hogsmeade! Are you mad?" He started rambling, "I mean she's almost tolerable when she's not biting my head off! But still- this is _Evans_ we're talking about-" Remus stopped listening and wondered who he was trying convince more, them or himself.

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think! Thank you! (No, I'm not too proud to beg!)


End file.
